


Hickeys

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderbending, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelle likes to leave love marks on Gabby, until the other starts showing them off at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hickeys

Michelle was a biter. That statement was true to anyone who could see Gabby right now. In a halter top, far too much showed, and it was easy to catch a glimpse of what their sex life was like. Scratch marks all down her back, hickeys and love bites marring her neck and chest. Raychel could swear she could even see some actual bite marks here and there. It didn’t help that she had a pixie cut, so there was no hair to help hide the marks she bared.

Gabby didn’t seem to mind though, almost proud of the marks. Raychel guessed it was because every time someone pointed one out to her, Michelle would blush and look away. She was the one embarrassed of the marks, shockingly. Even though she caused them, she got all flustered at the mention of them. Which only made people point them out more, it turned into an endless cycle, until one day Gabby came in and there were no marks.

A couple old ones still lingered, but for the most part they’d faded away. Even the deep scratches on her back had healed, and Gabby for one, didn’t seem happy. She brought it up to Raychel during lunch, the two heading out together as Michelle stayed behind to finish a video. “There’s something wrong with Michelle!” There absolutely was, if it was serious enough that Gabby didn’t call her Mitch like she often did.

“What’s up?” Raychel asked, taking a bite of the burger in front of her. Gabby looked conflicted, not sure just how to explain it. “Well, when we er, you know, did it? She barely touched me! I mean she did down there, but like she didn’t kiss or nibble or suck-” “Wow this is encroaching into TMI territory quickly…” Raychel interrupted, gaining a glare from Gabby that shut her up.

“As I was saying, she was just really distant last night, I don’t understand. Do you think she’s mad at me for something? I apologized for lavaing her house in the last Let’s Play and everything!” Gabby looked distraught, picking at her fries, not all that hungry.

“Maybe it’s because of all the comments?” Raychel suggested, but Gabby looked confused. “Whatcha mean?”

“Everyone liked to point out all your love marks? Michelle would get really embarrassed? Any of this ringing a bell?” Gabby finally got the point, but still looked confused. "But they're on me! I should be the one embarrassed if anything. But I like the marks, it makes me kinda proud to show off how much she loves me, yanno?" she pouted as she ate a couple fries, leaving her burger mostly untouched.

"I mean, I understand that, but it's still kinda embarrassing to have your love marks right out there for the world to see. For some people, maybe they like that, but Michelle isn't that possessive. Or maybe it just feels embarassing to her because it's only you covered in marks? I never see her have any." Raychel shrugged, finishing off her burger after she spoke. She was used to this, somehow she'd been deemed the Mabby relationship therapist, and it felt like she got pulled aside by one of them at least once a week for advice.

"So you're saying she'll feel better and leave marks on me again, if I start being more assertive and leaving visible marks on her? Great!" Gabby was smiling again finally, but Raychel wasn't quite sure she understood that was just a suggestion. "Uh Gab, I dunno if that'll actually-" "Thanks so much Raychel, this is just what I needed!" The British girl was off, tossing down some money and heading back to work, leaving her mostly uneaten meal behind. Raychel rolled her eyes, watching her friend speed off. She took her time finishing her fries before heading back too.

* * *

 

The plan was put into action that night, Gabby was determined to make her mark on Michelle and get it all sorted out. But when she started necking, Michelle pushed her away, scowling. "What the fuck are you doing?" she asked, and Gabby looked confused. "What do you mean?" she asked, pulling away. The two were laying in bed together, the brunette a bit on top.

"You never fixate on my neck, duh. What's your problem?" Michelle asked, running a hand through her mop of curls, pushing some back. Gabby pouted, sitting up in bed. "I just wanna give you some love bites, is all!" she came right out and said it, not the best move. Michelle was now sitting up, scrambling to get away. "Like fuck you are! This is payback because I stopped doing it to you, isn't it!"

Gabby was quick to tackle the other woman, the two wrestling on the floor as Michelle tried to escape. She got away after delivering a harsh charlie horse to Gabby, getting back on her feet. The other woman was back up soon after, hurrying to their nightstand and grabbing something, slipping it in her pocket before rushing out into their apartment to find Michelle.

She caught her trying to sneak out the bathroom window, grabbing her around the waist and dragging her back to the bedroom, Michelle kicking and screaming the whole way. The neighbors were used to it, so no one would bother questioning it. Living next to Michelle meant you had to be ready for a world of loudness.

Pushing Michelle onto the bed, Gabby straddled her and they smacked and slapped at each other until Gabby caught her hands, holding them above her head with one of her own hands. She pulled out the cuffs she'd taken from their drawer earlier, locking Michelle's hands above her head and effectively winning their fight.

The curly-haired woman sighed as she relaxed into the bed, giving up. "Why do you suddenly have an interest in giving me hickeys, be real." Gabby sighed, laying down on the other woman, head resting on a breast. "Raychel said you might be sad because I never give you love marks like you do me, or something. I was half-listening."

"Of course it was fucking Raych. Don't listen to her, I don't care if you don't mark me up or whatever. It just... gets embarrassing when you show them all off like that." Michelle blushed a little, and Gabby smiled, leaning up and kissing her gently. "Well then, I'm still gonna give you a few of your own to feel embarrassed about." The brunette grinned, and nuzzled into the other woman's neck, starting up her torrent of affection.

* * *

 

The next day, it was pretty clear Gabby took her plan into action. Michelle had come in a v-neck tee, and it wasn't too hard to catch a glimpse of a bitemark or a hickey on her neck and upper chest. Raychel was pretty sure she even saw cuff marks around her wrists, meaning she probably wasn't too keen on the idea of having love marks too. But she was here, and she wasn't hidden away in a hoodie so she couldn't have been that embarrassed over it.

Michelle wasn't the only one with marks today either, Gabby proudly showing off some fresh hickeys on her neck, though she was smart enough to not wear a tank top and show off too much for once. Love bites weren't really Raychel's thing, but if it made them stop fighting, she was all for it.


End file.
